Ilógico
by KariiNott
Summary: Ella con ojos llenos de sueños imposibles y él con ojos llenos del dolor del pasado. No había hilo que los uniera pero terminaban hechos un nudo al final. Eran ilógicamente lógicos   Reto IC


**Disclaimer Applied. **Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto | Y lo demás es mío D:

* * *

><p><strong>Cantidad de palabras|<strong> 985 ˆˆ  
><strong>Frase|<strong> "Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado". William Shakespeare  
>Esto ha sido creado para <strong>RIC.<strong>

* * *

><p>[<strong>I<strong>lógico]

Siento algo en el aire. Se siente como...tragedia. ¿Se da cuenta él de mis sentimientos? Yo creo que no. No es que me importe mucho. Sólo me rompo un poco. ¡Pero luego me arreglo! Que debo ser fuerte. Por ti.

* * *

><p>No había lógica para explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas.<p>

Si hay que marcar un hecho definitivo como el inicio puede decirse que se tomaría en cuenta la noche del quinto aniversario de la reconstrucción de la nueva Konoha...que venía siendo lo mismo como cinco años de la muerte de Madara Uchiha a manos de Naruto Uzumaki, e inverosímilmente, de su descendiente Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura en realidad no recuerda mucho de lo que había pasado aquel día de guerra.

Madara la había incluido en su lista de personas no favoritas al notar su cercanía con Naruto, el jinchuuriki de las nueve colas, cuando la misma Sakura utilizó su puño lleno de chakra para despistarlo y poder socorrer a un malherido Naruto y aplicarle algo de jutsu médico. Por ende, en el momento que pudo quitarse al molesto rubio de encima, lo primero que hizo el proclamador de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja fue atacar con todo su arsenal al médico. La muchacha se convirtió en un manchón rosa volando por los aires al recibir de lleno un coletazo de uno de los bijuus. Pero Madara no pudo sonreír por mucho tiempo pues a los pocos segundos el manchón rosa regresó. Viva. En brazos de alguien. De Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura, semi-inconsciente y con el cuerpo adolorido, a punto de desmayarse sólo pudo alzar la vista y mirar el cuadrado mentón de aquel por el que una vez podía dar la vida. Entonces él la miró, frío y seco, para variar y ella sólo pudo preguntarse como una persona podía estar tan rota antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Cuando despertó, tres semanas después, la guerra había acabado, Konoha había ganado y Sasuke había vuelto a desaparecer. Como un cometa en el cielo que hizo su aparición y luego se fue dejando su estela envuelto en su oscuridad.

Él siempre había sido así.

Sakura había llorado aquella noche. Por él, por ella y porque lo nunca pudo hacer. Por Naruto, por no poder amarlo como se _supone_ tendría que hacer y porque simplemente quería hacerlo.

Y entonces pasaron cinco años.

Llegó la noche del aniversario.

Un caluroso día de Julio.

Más que verlo, lo sintió. Sintió ese chakra retorcido, oscuro y casi electrizante atravesar su piel como una filosa daga de acero que se hundió hasta el más oscuro rincón de su alma. Fue...raro. Pero familiar. Como cuando eran niños y creían que las cosas serían diferentes y sus ojos no habían visto la sangre. Al menos, no los suyos. Giró sobre sus talones y lo divisó al fondo del mar de gente que asistía al festival. De pie. Sólo. Vestido de negro. Mirando a la nada con unos ojos vacíos y esa pose tensa. El siempre estaba en alerta. Como esperando un ataque de la nada. Sakura sintió esa camada de gatos revolviéndose en su estómago. A pesar del tiempo, el dolor, y la muerte, Sasuke tenía el mismo efecto en ella que el primer día.

Tal vez...debía ser como si fuera la primera vez.

Se acercó a paso cauteloso. Porque es Sasuke. Y fue un traidor. Pero le importa una mierda porque está roto. Y ella quiere repararlo.

—Hola —la voz le salió más firme de lo que pensaba. No te quiebres. Tú puedes hacerlo. Él giró a verla. Sakura vio pasar el reconocimiento por su mirada y se sintió extraña cuando el deslizó la vista desde sus ojos hasta la punta de sus pies. Ella le tendió la mano, como a cualquier desconocido —Soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto.

Sasuke pareció _casi _extrañado con sus palabras.

«Hagamos como que nunca nos conocimos, Sasuke-kun. Empecemos de nuevo. Déjame hacerlo. Me duele verte así. Quiero...Te quiero a ti»

Miró su mano, miró sus ojos verdes —más verdes que nunca, con el reflejo de su inocencia, de sueños rotos y de amores pasados — y una mueca se extendió por sus labios.

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió, estrechando su mano brevemente, porque sigue siendo el mismo y el contacto físico no le agrada. Y la odia (tal vez poco menos que odio, sólo que él ya no sabe cómo diablos se llama cada emoción), pero la vida ya no tiene sentido, así que, ¿Qué mierda? Él también puede jugar su juego.

«Estoy demasiado dañado, y ¿aún así quieres intentarlo? Eres...persistente. Molestamente persistente»

Lo dicho, si había que marcar un día como el inicio, ese sería el día señalado.

—Quiero arreglarte, Sasuke-kun —y las palabras no tienen sentido, ni para ella ni para él y el viento les acaricia los cabellos. Porque no es cómo que Sasuke sea un jarrón quebrado que se pueda pegar con goma.

¿O sí?

Qué importa. Porque son él y ella, y en su relación no todo tiene que tener sentido. Vamos, que después de tantos intentos de matarse mutuamente algo de la locura intrínseca tiene que haber quedado por allí.

—Es...muy tarde.

Y hace un intento de irse, pero ella no puede dejarlo hacer eso porque después de tantas partidas y despedidas una más simplemente acabará con ella.

—No es tarde —dice, y la mano de Sasuke le aprieta el brazo hasta doler. No me dejes, dicen sus ojos, y Sasuke se pregunta que mierda está pasando —Estamos vivos, ¿no?

Porque ella era Sakura, con sus sonrisas de amor, sus palabras de afecto y sus ojos llenos de sueños imposibles y él era Sasuke, con sus sonrisas cínicas, sus palabras hirientes y sus ojos llenos del dolor del pasado. No había hilo que los uniera en una misma puntada pero siempre terminaban hechos un nudo al final.

Y esa noche alguien perdió la virginidad y a la mañana siguiente alguien se marchó antes del amanecer.

Todavía no era el momento preciso.

Después de todo, no se puede pegar con goma a una persona rota.

Es ilógico.

* * *

><p>kukukú~no estoy para nada complacida con esto D: No me quedó como se supone debía quedarme pero bueh..qué se pude hacer -.-" Para los interesado por este movimiento denominado RIC que sepan que es para eliminar la cantidad excesiva de OOC en el fandom.<p>

Dejando eso de lado. Va especialmente para la amante del crack y mente maestra detrás de esto, **Lenna**. Vieja, que cumplas muchos más y te deseo...muchos sueños húmedo con el SasuSaku IC, ya sabes, nada mejor que eso ;) Que tu amor por los cracks siga creciendo con los años (?)

Por cierto, parece que la Viry es la encargada del marketing :D así que les copio esto:

_"DEBEN visitar la comunidad aquí en fanfiction: "RIC" a las que les recomiendo, que se suscriban._  
><em>"Reto In Character, por un fandom con menos OoC' ¿Te gusta el SasuSaku?, ¿te gusta de verdad? Un reto a probarlo, nada más." (a que está bueno!)<em>  
><em>www. fanficion. netcommunity/R_I_C/92217/ (tará!)_

Besos, y sueños húmedos para ustedes también.


End file.
